Wrestlemania
by xELMC666x
Summary: Jon/Dean treats his lady to her first WWE live show, the Grandest Stage Of Them All. Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose/OC Written for GoodGollyMissMoxley :)


Wrestlemania

Anxious. Excited. Speechless.

These were words that described Hannah at the moment as she mutely followed Jon through the backstage area, he had taken her to Wrestlemania as a guest of his but she was convinced it was a dream. The only thing she could do not to float away was to grasp his hand tight enough to know he existed as he manoeuvred around the backstage area. Everything seemed to be massive, much more pronounced and loud for the Grandest Stage in this sport, people whizzed by her shouting things about lights and getting the Divas costumes ready.

She felt like a 7 year old going to Disney World for the first time, eyes like saucers, memorised by bright lights and gorgeous smells of junk food and completely captivated by the vibrations of excitement from the people around her. A long time wrestling fan being at Wrestlemania, backstage, free of charge and hanging onto one of the most sought after men on the roster by women and girls alike? It was a priceless experience. "Babe you okay?" Jon asked stopping briefly, to be honest she had been too surprised to see the Big Show walk past her, his large frame sending a shadow over her own little one that she hadn't seen Jon stop, she walked straight into his chest and smiled sheepishly look up and her blue eyed partner, who was smirking knowingly. "I...umm...sorry I wasn't listening," with that his dimples popped in his cheeks as he brought out a large smile,

"You were too preoccupied staring at Show,"

"He's just a lot bigger looking in person, I mean...it doesn't capture it well on TV,"

"You try being hit by him," Jon grinned, deciding to sling his arm around her, pulling her closer to him as he led her to the room The Shield were given to change in.

"Jon, I'm allowed to be in here right?" Hannah asked tilting her head looking at him, he had always had this rebellious streak in him and she didn't fancy security tossing her out because her boyfriend decided he wanted to treat her. "Han," he smiled kissing her head, "Of course you are allowed here, I asked one of the stage hands to take you to your seat for our match, then he can take you back here if you want and watch the show with us or you can sit out there and watch the show too, tonight is all about treating you." he smiled big as wonderful filled her eyes again.

"I get to be in the crowd for your match, really?"

"Yep," he grinned.

True to his word, a stage hand took her to a great seat where she could see the ring clearly but close enough to an exit that she could dash backstage after. "I'll come get you once The Shield is finished okay?" he smiled, Hannah nodded warmly,

"Thank you so much," he smiled and left her alone as she got comfortable, the excitement built inside her as Sheamus, Randy and Big Show walked to the ring, this was it, a boyhood dream realised, Jon was finally at Wrestlemania. As soon as their music hit, she found herself jumping up and cheering, feeling a great sense of pride and love as the three men walked down the stairs. Goosebumps covered her skin as the fans cheered, this was an incredible feeling.

Hannah was on the edge of her seat in the electric crowd, this was nerve racking, this match was incredible! Jon was topless which was a plus and she wanted to giggle to herself at the butterflies that gave her. She had been cheering for them the whole match, suddenly Randy hit Jon with an RKO and fear filled her, "No! No!" she cried out, she had some hope when Seth leapt off the turnbuckle but that was dashed when Seth was also hit with an RKO. She squealed in despair, they couldn't lose! Roman was quickly in delivering the most important spear of his career so far and Hannah couldn't help it, she was cheering louder now. Jon covered Randy and time slowed down for her, Big Show was right there, the ref was counting! She exploded out of her seat onto her feet as they were announced the victors. This was incredible! As soon as the young stage hand came to get her, she followed him backstage to where Jon was standing. Hannah grinned rushing forward to hug him, sweat be damned, her man had just won at their debut match at Wrestlemania! "So you liked the match then?"

"Liked it? I loved it! I nearly bit my nails off, you were so good." she beamed with pride at him

"Why thank you pretty lady," he bent down and captured her in a sweet kiss, "So how was your first WWE show?"

"Incredible! I can't thank you enough," she grinned kissing him again.

Jon stood up straight and the dimples popped in his cheeks again, "Well if taking you on the road gets me two kisses in that short period," he mockingly rubbed his jaw, "I can't imagine what it would be like it you travelled with me for a while then huh?" she couldn't help her reaction, her pulse quickened and her jaw fell open, "What?"

"Travel with me, see the world of wrestling that doesn't include old school gyms and low pay, travel with me and you can see me work and we can see the world in a very different way," he smiled. "You mean so much to me and having you here tonight meant so much, I wrestled better, hell I'm a grumpy bastard and I'm smiling!" he laughed, "What do you say Han? Wanna travel the world with me and see things you could only imagine?" he asked rubbing the goosebumps on her arms, his touch electrified her skin and more were added. "Yes of course yes!" she grinned.

"I'm so glad you said that," he smiled kissing her hair, he lifted her up and she giggled blushing,

"People are so gonna see you lift me," she pushed his wet hair back,

"Baby, for where I am taking you, and how many times," he mocked pondered again before grinning wickedly, "They are gonna hear us as well."

"Jon!" Hannah laughed again as he carried her inside their room.

Here she was, seeing the man of her dreams, with the opportunity to travel the world, meet new people, experience new things and live a life people only dreamed out. She was excited, she was full of adrenaline of the new road paved in front of her and she knew for sure she was definitely in love with the blue eyed man in front of her. "You know," he said against her hair, "You haven't stopped smiling all night,"

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you," she smiled.

"Well I know I am very lucky to have you," he smiled kissing her hands, "I love you Han,"

"I love you too Jon," she smiled hugging his middle. He hugged her close and kissed her again. She grinned up at him and tilted her head, innocently asking, "So what were you saying about people hearing us?" Jon grinned devilishly.

"Now baby that's why I love you," he laughed pulling her into the shower, shouting a warning to Seth and Roman over his shoulder so both left the room chuckling. Sure Hannah could have sat and watched the show with them, experienced it live, but there would be replays and besides, no one else was getting the chance to watch her blue eyed lover slowly strip out of his gear and slipped under the hot spray.

It was official, best Wrestlemania ever.


End file.
